The Gathering of Ayase Eri
by TriMinakami
Summary: Early 2016-HBD to Eli! / Ch2 - 2016 / Ayase Eli and her sister Arisa are once again back to the universal birthday celebration of her and her counterparts! But this time, lots of shame are discarded because apparently, selfcest is unavoidable for this kind of thing. Sometimes Eli wishes she wouldn't fall for these kinds of things. / Unwritten selfcest, and incest at the end.
1. Chapter 1 - 2015

Ayase Eri wrapped the fabric around her neck, and picked up her schoolbag. She stood up, slightly twisting, and sighed. "Arisa, hurry up... we're going to be late for the party!" she said.

"C-coming!" her little sister's voice yelled back. The ex-Student Council President waited a few seconds, and sighed. She put on her shoes, and took a few steps forward, opening the door. "W-wait, onee-chan!" Once again, her sister shouted loudly from the house. But this time, something actually happened- the sound of a door violently jerking open and being shut emerged from upstairs, and soon the blonde heard hurried footsteps.

"Be careful, Arisa, you might-"

" _K-kyaaa!_ " The little girl seemed to have tripped and fell down the stairs, finally landing a distance in front of Eri inside the house.

"...trip." The girl sighed. "Just what were you doing anyways?" she asked.

Immediately, the smaller Ayase got up and blushed. "U-uh, I, n-nothing! Nothing at all!"

Eri raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it. "We're going to be late for the party, no thanks to someone." Arisa pouted, to which she giggled at. "Now, come on. Let's go."

Grabbing her sister's hand, Arisa giggled as she hopped alongside Eri on the streets.

"...you seem really happy." Her little sister just nodded, then humming a tune. She was humming one of the songs that _μ's_ had performed before, skipping happily. "What, did you get a boyfriend?" she teased.

Arisa suddenly blushed fiercely, and shook her head. "O-onee-chan!" she exclaimed with embarrassment and anger.

Eri laughed. "Hahaha, well, you're at _that_ age, so of course it'd be natural." The two continued walking. _At least, I hope they don't do anything dirty at this age..._ she mentally thought. They stopped at a, well, bus stop and stood there. "You can sit down and wait for the bus."

"N-no, it's okay." Despite her calm face, anyone could tell that Arisa was feeling cold by simply seeing her shiver, even with the jacket and scarf she wore.

They waited only a few seconds, as suddenly a bus from far away honked at them. It hauled over to the bus stop, and came to a halt in front of the two.

Slowly, the door opened. "Is this Ayase Eri of _μ's?_ " the driver asked.

 _She seems to be female,_ Eri thought. "Yes, that would be me."

"Haha, then hop on!" the driver invited.

"Um, one thing," the blonde looked at her sister and back to the driver, "my sister _can_ attend as well, right?" she asked.

Shrugging, the driver gave her a bright smile. "Of course!" For some reason, the driver had a huge police-like hat on her head, and wore some kind of swan mask. She could see blonde strands of hair, however, so the driver was probably a blonde-haired girl just like her. Unless it was a wig, of course... but who knows?

Returning the smile, Eri stepped into the bus. Arisa followed her, and as Eri walked to the back of the surprisingly empty bus, Arisa glanced at the driver.

The driver grinned, and winked.

"..." the little sister shrugged and walked to where Eri was, sitting next to her.

"Alright then, time to go!" the driver said. The door closed, and the bus began moving.

Eri watched the street move from outside the window. "I wonder where the party is at," she whispered. Her sister didn't answer her, however, and she looked at the little girl, who seemed to be in deep though. "Arisa? What's the matter?"

The girl looked at the ex-Student Council President, before shrugging it off. "It's just, onee-chan... I thought the driver was familiar..."

"...you're probably imagining it."

The driver grinned from the front.

* * *

"Hwaaaah!"

"Arisa... be quiet... I'm trying to sleep..." Eri groggily told her sister.

The little girl shook her, however, making a fuss. "O-onee-chan, look! Look out the window!"

"What is it...?" Having been woken up oh so forcefully, Eri wondered if they've reached the place of party already. She got up, rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. An empty void of stars and planets. Everywhere she could only see bright sparkly stars, maybe some planets, and nothing else. The ground wasn't there, the sky wasn't there, no nothing, only pure darkness. She shrugged. "Yes, yes, what beautiful sight..." she yawned, and lied against the chair again.

Arisa sweat-dropped. "None of this is bothering you, is it?"

The elder blonde sighed. "Nope... I'm sleepy..." she whispered.

A few seconds passed by.

"What in the name of-" Eri hurriedly got up and banged her hands against the bus windows, staring outside. That's right, there was nothing except floating stars and planets. And a few asteroids that weren't burning up in fire yet. But the matter here was that they clearly weren't on ground.

They're either passing through a really skillful neighborhood, or they're in space.

She concluded that the most logical possibility would be the friendly skilled neighborhood, but everything looked too real to be just a skilled neighborhood.

So they're in space.

"We're in space!?" Eri asked.

"We're in space," Arisa responded.

"Space!? Dark!?" the older blonde shrieked.

"Dark, dark space," the younger blonde said.

Quietly, Eri returned to her seat and didn't say a word. Then, when Arisa waved a hand in front of her, she grabbed her little sister and hugged her tightly. "I-it's goin, going to be alright, A-Arisa, n-no need to b-b-be scared of the... the, the dark..."

"G-gargh, onee-chan! T-too tight, too tight!" her little sister screamed, frantically trying to release herself from the older blonde's grip.

Then, as Eri continued hugging in fear and false hope, Arisa noticed everything from the window disappeared. It was now pitch black outside, with no stars as well. And then... suddenly, the bus seemed to drive into some sort of fancy palace room.

"O-onee-chan?" Arisa asked. "It's... not dark anymore..."

"R-really!?" Eri looked outside.

Some sort of fancy palace room, yep.

"..." She shook her head in disbelief. The bus soon came to a stop.

"We've reached the destination!" the driver exclaimed.

Slowly, Eri and Arisa walked out the bus. They looked around- nothing was suspicious. They were in a normal, fancy room.

Simple as that.

"Now, now," the driver got off the bus, "don't be nervous! I'll take you to the party, come on!" she said.

"...who are you?" Arisa asked.

Sighing, the driver took off the swan mask.

"...onee-chan!?" the little sister exclaimed.

"Me!?" Eri exclaimed.

The driver was none other than Ayase Eri herself.

...wait, what the fu-

* * *

Opening the huge door, Driver!Eri lifted her arms and turned to the two final guests. "Welcome to the Annual Ayase Eri Birthday Celebration Party!" she exclaimed.

Eri's and Arisa's jaws dropped at the sight in front of them.

How big was the party room!? They had no idea, but it was certainly larger than any the auditorium of their Otonokizaka school, certainly bigger than the stage she and _μ's_ had performed on, and certainly bigger than the amusement park she visited with Arisa a few times. In fact... it was like this was a private property owned by some rich snob! Eri was about to mutter in surprise, but then something else caught her eyes.

Arisa noticed it as well, as she paled as much as her older sister did.

Almosta hundred percent of the guests... were Ayase Eri.

"...what... what!?" Eri screamed.

A few other Eris looked at her, and then waved.

"O-onee-chan, what is..." Arisa fumbled with her mouth. "...what is this!?'

The older blonde just stared with disbelief.

Driver!Eri chuckled. "Aww, don't be surprised. Might be weird to get used to at first, I know." She grabbed both guests by their hands and dragged them into the room, greeting any smiling Eris. "I'm sure Eri will explain everything to you in a second."

"I _am_ Eri!" the blonde screamed.

"Oh, uh, the _other_ Eri will explain everything."

"Which other Eri!?" It was the little sister's turn to scream.

"...just follow me."

Perhaps this was some sort of conspiracy. Maybe they were planning to kill her off and have one of these Eris replace her...! Eri paled and began shivering as she followed the driver version of herself. No, she couldn't let that happen! But when was she going to get killed? Are they going to feed her first and wait until she's asleep? ...maybe the Eri they were going to meet will kill her! Then that means she must absolutely not meet this Eri that the driver was taking her to. That means she must-

"Oh, I see the original Eri is here." Eri frowned. Too late for that.

The assumably organizer of the party stood in front of her, examining the dress that the blonde decided to wear. Eri, in turn, captured the organizer's looks into her mind. Again, it was another version of Eri, but she wore this... huge black hat with orange frames, and a red feather in the hat. She also wore this stylish costume that reminded her of someone she learnt in History class... was it, umm... Celcius or something... wait, Caesar! Right! "...why are you dressed as Julius Caesar?" Eri asked.

Caesar!Eri laughed. "Just because. Now, Eri," she said, "as you can see, I have invited hundreds of different Ayase Eris to this part because... it's our birthday!"

Arisa frowned. "Different onee-chans?"

Nodding, Caesar!Eri started explaining. "You see, you may be the original and sane Ayase Eri who does school idol activities and participate in _μ's_ , but there are many alternate universes out there with alternate yous." She pointed to herself and grinned. "I'm your historical equivalent from the past, where instead of being born in your time, instead I played the role of Julius Caesar... being Ayase Caesar!" She laughed.

"...who the hell came up with this idea for a party?" Arisa asked.

Eri glared at her sister. "Now where did you learn to talk like that?"

"...hehe."

Coughing to get their attention, Caesar!Eri pointed to herself. "Oh, I got the idea. I met an alternate Eri while she was travelling through different dimensions, and decided to have her help me send invitations to different Ayase Eris all over the, well... possibilities."

"Wait," Eri frowned, "so this dimensional-travelling me... just agreed like that?" she asked.

"Nah, I threatened to steal and use and never return her device." The others gave her ' _what the fuck_ ' looks. Caesar!Eri shrugged. "What? It was a good idea."

Then, a nearby alternate Eri with some sort of high-technical backpack walked up to them. "Yeah, great idea threatening me, prick." She sighed and adjusted her glasses. "If I had brought future weapons, you wouldn't have threatened me..." the Dimensional!Eri muttered.

"Oh, I would, dimensional me."

Arisa raised a hand. "Wait, another question... this party, er, _room_ looks really fancy. How expensive was it to set this... party up?" she asked.

Caesar!Eri shrugged again. "Well, technically this is built in a random planet in your universe, original and sane me, and nobody owns the planet yet... but," she paused, "I had help from the Space Exploration Leader alternate Eri, so in overall, it costed around... eighty-five billion yen."

"How are you even that rich when you are from the Caesar time!?" the original Eri asked.

Looking away, Caesar!Eri sheepishly smiled. "I took my buddies' money from my realm."

Another nearby Eri, wearing a scientist coat, groaned. "Dude, this is why you got stabbed by all your friends," Science!Eri said.

"I get _what!?_ " Caesar!Eri shrieked.

Eri groaned. "Arisa, let's just... go home."

"Wait, whaaat? No!" the shameless Caesar!Eri exclaimed. "Why not hang out around some of your alternate selves for a while?" she asked. "I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Onee-chan..." Arisa muttered. "...it might be interesting."

"...fine." Eri shook her head, unable to believe she wasn't leaving this crazy hell right away.

"Oh, and also, can you buy me some drinks? I probably won't pay you back, but still."

Now she kinda understood why Caesar's friends stabbed him...

* * *

"Umi? What are you doing here?" Eri asked.

The Umi turned around and blushed. "W-wow, so you're the original Eri!" she exclaimed, before looking around. Then, she looked back to the original blonde. "...I want to keep you as my toy..." she whispered.

"W-what!?" both Eri and Arisa exclaimed, face heating up.

Another Eri stepped up to them. "Haha, sorry, sorry... darling, come on. Don't scare them!" this one said.

Eri paled. "D-darling!?"

Nodding, UmiEri!Eri nodded. "Yeah. We're married," she replied, making the two Ayases blush furiously.

UmiEri!Umi giggled and hugged UmiEri!Eri. "We also have shameless fun every night~" she moaned, then started hiccuping.

"Are you drunk?" UmiEri!Eri asked.

"Nope... but... come here, you-" UmiEri!Umi pushed herself onto her lover and the two began making out.

Unable to comprehend what the heck was going on, Eri covered Arisa's eyes and began leading the girl away.

"W-wait, onee-chan! T-that scene was hot!"

What the hell Arisa!?

* * *

"What the-" Eri screamed. "W-w-why are you naked!?"

The Eri in front of her, wearing absolutely no layers of clothing, looked up. "Oh, hi there."

Arisa, red-faced, covered her own eyes this time. "W-w-what do you mean, 'hi there'!?"

"Oh, me?" Shameless!Eri laughed. "Don't mind me, I'm your alternate shameless self."

" _Why is there an alternate universe containing a shameless me!?_ "

* * *

"Onee-chan, why is that you kissing that other me?"

"H-huh!?" Eri looked to where her little sister pointed. On another fabulous couch, Incest!Eri was having a passionate moment with her sister, Incest!Arisa. "..."

* * *

"Pst... hey, Arisa." The little girl stared at the Eri in front of her. She was wearing sunglasses and wearing some sort of dusty brown jacket, looking really suspicious. "Do you want to buy anything from me?"

The smaller blonde frowned. "You're trying to sell things to your sister's alternate self?" Arisa asked.

Dealer!Eri shrugged. "Well you're not my actual sister, just an alternate."

"Touche. What do you have?"

Grinning, the dealing blonde spread her jacket open. "Well, just some drugs... maybe a couple of knives or two... and, oh, a totally not suspicious lollipop that I did not drug!"

"...tempting..." Arisa whispered.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Eri muttered and dragged her sister away from Dealer!Eri.

* * *

"Ｈｅｙ， ｎｉｃｅ ｔｏ ｍｅｅｔ ｙｏｕ！ Ｉ ａｍ Ａｍｅｒｉｃａｎ Ｅｌｌｙ Ａｊａｘ， ｗｈａｔ ａｂｏｕｔ ｙｏｕ？"

That voice annoyed her to great lengths. Eri turned to see her American self, wearing some sort of cowboy get-up. "Er... I, uh, wait..." she muttered. How do you talk in English? Probably something like this... "Ｉ， ａｍ， Ａｙａｓｓａｙ Ｅｒｅｅ！" Oh well, at least she tried.

"Ｏｈ， ｏｋａｙ！ Ｎｉｃｅ！" American!Eri patted her. "Ｄｏ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｋｅ ｂａｓｅｂａｌｌ？"

"Huh?" the original blonde winced. What was this girl saying? ...did she hear 'baseball'? Was she asking about baseball? She didn't do baseball!

Arisa coughed. "Onee-chan, she's waiting for your response."

Oh, right. "Ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｐｒａｙ ｂａｓｅｂｏｏｒｕ．"

American!Eri frowned. "Ｏｈ， ｗｈａｔ ａ ｓｈａｍｅ．．． Ｏｈ ｗｅｌｌ， ｓｔｉｌｌ ｎｉｃｅ ａｎｙｗａｙｓ．"

Eri didn't want to hang out with this weird American version of her anymore.

* * *

"That's it, Arisa." Eri walked towards the entrance to the party room. "This place is crazy, we have to get out of here."

Her little sister rolled her eyes. "It was interesting while it lasted though."

But then, speaking of the devil, Caesar!Eri was next to the entrance. She saw the original Eri and frowned. "What, leaving already? The party's just getting started, yeesh!" she exclaimed.

"...sorry, it's just not comfortable for me to be around all these..." Eri winced at the other guests, "...other mes."

The Caesar girl laughed. "Yeah, I know that feeling. But come on!" She grabbed the normal Eri and turned her around. "Go have some more fun, get to know other yous, maybe even let your sister meet more yous!"

Arisa shook her head. "Nah, it's creepy enough." But she was ignored.

"Y-you sure about this?" Eri asked.

Caesar!Eri nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive!" she exclaimed. "Go befriend your alternates! ...and also, can you lend me some money for when I go back?"

She seriously wanted to stab Caesar!Eri now.

* * *

So, uh, yeah. This fic is just here to celebrate Eri's birthday, and explore the different possibilities of an alternate universe version of Eri. And... just to clear things up, since this fic is purposely confusing;

 **Eri** = original Eri who is part of μ's

" **another Eri** " = another Eri who is NOT the Eri mentioned above

 **Driver!Eri** = an unemployed Eri who decided to become a driver instead

 **Caesar!Eri** = the Eri who gets stabbed by all her friends

 **Dimensional!Eri** = an Eri who has a device that helps her travel through dimensions

 **SpaceLeader!Eri** = a rich space-travelling snobbish Eri

 **Science!Eri** = a research nerd version of Eri

 **UmiEri!Eri** = an alternate Eri who dated and married Umi and has fun with her every night

\- **UmiEri!Umi** = the wife of the UmiEri!Eri mentioned above, who easily gets drunk and loves to shamelessly do stuff with her

 **Shameless!Eri** = an alternate Eri who has no shame and likes walking around nude and doing shameless stuff

 **Incest!Eri** = an Eri who does stuff with her sister

\- **Incest!Arisa** = an Arisa who does stuff with her sister

 **Dealer!Eri** = a drug-dealing Eri

 **American!Eri** = not actually American, but I'm calling it that anyways, but it's the 4kids parody version of Eri that people guessed, "Elly Ajax" lol

I'm writing this, like, at midnight in Thai time where Eri's birthday had just slightly passed, so... yeah, I'll write a second chapter to introduce more alternate Eris tomorrow. (Or today morning.) Hahaha. Ciaou ciaou.


	2. Chapter 2 - 2016

Ayase Eli opened her eyes to a white ceiling. She groaned and pushed her back up, rubbing her eyes, yawning. "W-where am I...?"

"Eli! You're awake!" a masked girl in front of her said. "Thank goodness, you're alive..."

The blonde flinched. "W-what? What happened...?"

"I... I'm sorry... there was nothing I could do." The girl shook her head her voice wavering. "Y-you were caught up in a battle... and... and your sister..."

Her eyes widened. "A-Arisa! What happened to Arisa!?"

"S-she's... she's, umm... dead."

Her heart stopped. Eli felt like crying but nothing happened. She just stared at the girl in front of her, unable to say anything nor move. "..."

Few seconds passed by, but it seemed like forever.

Another masked girl appeared and, with a rolled up sheet of newspaper, smacked the first masked girl. "Jesus Christ, we said to get her to come, not scare the living crap out of her."

"H-huh?" Eli frowned, confused. _What's going on..._ _wait!_ She glared at the two girls in front of her. Their voices felt awfully familiar... they reminded her of... herself? "Wait a second! I... I know this! Alternate me's!"

The first masked girl laughed. "Hahaha! Bingo! I knew you had it in you!" She took of her mask, and sure enough, Eli saw... another Eli. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Prankster!Eli and this is Religious!Eli."

The second masked girl took off her mask following the first, and sighed. "Sorry about that scare, Prankster here can be such a jerk."

Original!Eli shook her head. "N-no, it's alright... but Arisa is okay, right?"

"Hahaha! Of course!" Prankster!Eli pointed to a giant door behind them, that the original somehow never noticed. "She's already enjoying herself in the party. You fainted when you arrived in this dark room so we told her to leave you with us and that we'll handle you. It was a prank, sis."

"...you're a jerk," Eli commented.

"I know, right?" Religious!Eli replied.

"All right, all right. I get it, I'm a jerk. Jeez..." Prankster!Eli rolled her eyes. "Come on in, killjoys."

The other two Eli's rolled their eyes and followed suit. Passing through the huge door, the original Eli soon found herself in... a party room similar to last year, where she had previously been invited to a party for Ayase Eli's from multiple dimension. Yeah, it was confusing as hell, even the original Eli thought.

And there was Arisa, in her naked glory, in the midst of naughty business with another Ari- "Holy shit! A-A-Arisa! What are you d-doing!?" Original!Eli screamed.

Her sister panted, looking back. "O-oh, h-hey sis! I- I'm just... haha, this isn't w-what it looks like... maybe... uh..."

The alternate sister who was on top of her sister moaned. "Y-you have a great sister, Eli..." she said, then moaned again as they resumed their business.

"A-Arisaaaaaa!" Eli screamed. Their goes her sister's innocence...

"Hahaha, got'cha again." Prankster!Eli stepped forward and tapped the ruined sister. "Having fun, sis?"

Prankster!Arisa chuckled. "Y-yesss... lots." Blushing, she let out a squeak as the alternate sister on top of her took action.

Eli frowned. "Wait, so... that's _your_ sister, and not _my_ sister, right?" Prankster!Eli nodded. "...and who's the one on top?"

"N-nice to meet you again!" the top Arisa said, then let out a few moans. "I- I met you at the previous party... I- Incest!Arisa, at your service~" she winked to the original blonde, then squealed when a feeling of pleasure spread from her forbidden regions.

"...where's Incest!Eli?" Religious!Eli asked.

"S-she's having her own fun with... S-Shameless!Eli... oohhh yes..."

"Oh, Shameless me is also here?" Eli frowned. Then she turned to Prankster!Eli. "And... my original sister?"

The prankster shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere, I guess."

"Prick."

"Thank you."

The three continued standing, watching the two alternate sisters going at it. "...you know how awkward it feels to watch clones of your sister make love?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Some more seconds and they were still watching, their faces hot red. "...wanna have a threesome selfcest?" Prankster!Eli asked.

"Fuck off..." Original!Eli scowled, still embarrassed.

"Language!" Religious!Eli shrieked.

* * *

Meanwhile, our lovely original Arisa was sitting on a couch, watching Shameless!Eli and Incest!Eli going at their own pace, her face flushed red. Sitting next to her was Fourth!Arisa, an alternate who was conscious of their existence as puny characters in a pitifully written fanfiction made for no actual purpose. "...do you know how awkward it is to watch clones of your older sister having sex?" she asked her alternate self.

Fourth!Arisa shrugged. "I mean... yeah, it's awkward." She then looked at the sky. "But it's all just pointless crap written for the sake of lesbianism, added by the author because they're desperate to shove their ideals on people. Maybe."

"Excuse me!" a nearby not-busy alternate Eli exclaimed. "As Representative!Eli, who is currently representing the author, I am offended by that statement!"

"Oh, get over it, alternate sis." Fourth!Arisa pointed to the clone. "You're actually not offended, you're just being forced to say those for the sake of the story."

"B-but..." Representative!Eli paused. She paled and clutched to her head in fear. "Oh, hell! I am confused and lost!" She began running away with a loud scream, ignored by all the other Eli's and Arisa's in the room. "As a representative of poor confused people, I am offendeeeeeed!"

"...you guys are weird," Original!Arisa stated.

Shameless!Eri stopped in the middle of her hot steamy sex and raised a finger. "Girls, not guys."

Arisa rolled her eyes as Incest!Eli wrapped her arms around Shameless!Eri's head and continued making out.

"...so, yeah, it's like... really awkward watching clones of your sister having sex."

Fourth!Arisa nodded.

* * *

Original!Eli frowned. "So let me get this straight; we all have our own lives, our own family, etc and etc... yet coming to this party makes us gay for our own alternate selves?" she asked.

Womanizer!Eli shrugged. "Something like that, I guess. I mean, can you blame us?" She looked around, pointing to many Eli's. "Coming to this party, meeting our alternate selves, is rare. And meeting such beautiful alternate selves too! Of course we'd fall for ourselves!"

Sighing, Original!Eli patted Womanizer!Eli. "I hope you rest in peace."

"Huh? Why?"

"Eli!" An angry Eli stomped up to Womanizer!Eli. "You son of a bitch! You already have me and you're going to go for this skank!?"

"S-skank!?" Original!Eli shrieked. "We're the same person!"

"...true."

Womanizer!Eli chuckled nervously. "W-wait now, Simple!Eli! I'm not flirting with her, I'm just-"

"Eli!" Another angry Eli rushed up to her. "When are you going to give me my special selfcest time you promised me, the great Idiot!Eli?"

All Eli's stared at Womanizer!Eli. "...bye?" she said before running away.

"Get back here!" Many other Eli's screamed and ran after her.

Original!Eli sighed. "This alternate thing is still confusing the hell out of me... anyways, where's my sister..."

* * *

Original!Arisa blushed as an alternate self of her, Naughty!Arisa, wrapped her arms around the girl. "H-heeyyy... I'm not sure if we really should be d-doing this..."

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine~" Naughty!Arisa said. "After all... technically we're the same person anyways, right?"

"...that's the worst excuse ever, yet you have a point there." Arisa sighed, then looked over to her shameless and incest counterparts of her older sister. "...they're _still_ going at it?"

Naughty!Arisa shrugged. "Hey, that's shameless for ya."

"Yeah."

They continued watching the shameless and incest duo reach another mountain peak.

"...you know, it's really aw-"

"I know," Original!Arisa interrupted.

"...okay."

After a few more seconds, Naughty!Arisa snuck her hand under the original sister's shirt. "H-hey! What are you-"

"I'm going to teach you how to be an adult~" Naughty!Arisa grinned.

"..."

* * *

"I'm... I'm not sure if this is right... at all..." Eli groaned.

Kitsune!Eli smirked and lightly blew into the original's ear. "Come on, there's absolutely nothing wrong at all... we're not cheating on anyone, we're not losing our first time. We're basically you after all~"

"B-but... I mean, physically we're different bodies..." the original blonde continued.

"Shh... sh... let me teach you how to have a good time~" the fox-eared alternate said.

"Ooooohhhh another duo's about to get it on here!" Punk!Eli exclaimed, pointing to the two. The surrounding Eli's squealed, their faces pink. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

The others started chanting the word, causing Original!Eli to flush red while Kitsune!Eli leaned closer to her.

Suddenly, a clone broke through the crowd. "Jesus Christ, you girls! Language!" Religious!Eli screamed.

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"...you may continue." Religious!Eli bowed and turned to leave... before turning back. "As if! This is still taboo, you girls! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"...you said 'what the hell'," Punk!Eli pointed out.

"Whoops. Uh... I'll be leaving now?" Religious!Eli muttered, unsure what would happen.

"Punish her!" Justice!Eli exclaimed, and soon the other Eli's jumped the religious counterpart.

Eli chuckled. "Oh boy, that poor me."

"Should we continue~?" Kitsune!Eli grinned, getting the original girl's attention back.

Blushing once more, Original!Eli gulped. "...s-sure."

* * *

"You know, when I came to this party this time, I..." Eli sighed. "I did not expect it to turn out like this."

"Like what?" Arisa asked. The two originals were back in the bus, headed towards home, driven by no other than the fascinating Driver!Eli herself.

"Like... like this!" Eli screamed, her face turning red. "Who the hell goes to a party filled with themselves, and expect a... a frickin' orgy! Of yourselves!" She covered her face in pure embarrassment and shame. "I... I never thought the first person to lick me d-down there would be a fox me..."

Arisa smirked. "But you enjoyed yourself, didn't you, sis?"

The blonde pointed to her sister, rage and embarrassment mixed on her face. "Y-you have no place to talk! You did it too, Arisa! I know it!"

"W-well... uehehehe..." her sister laughed and looked away, her face redder than Maki's hair. "I mean... i-it felt good."

"...you people, I swear."

"They're technically you," Driver!Eli called from the driver's seat.

"Whatever!" Eli screamed.

"Anyways," Driver!Eli stopped the bus and laughed, "we're here now!"

The two nodded and headed out the bus. There, their house was in front of the bus' entrance. "Wow, it really doesn't take that long, does it?"

The driver alternate grinned. "Of course not. I'm the best bus driver out there!" she said. "Call me anytime if ya want to go travelling through new worlds and stuff~"

"Sure... maybe. I'll consider it." Eli sighed. It's been a troubling day... a sexy one, that is. Not that she would admit it. She noticed the driver's gaze on her and stared back. "W-what is it?"

"If ya wanna have some fun time, I'm also free too, 'k?" the driver asked with a smirk.

"Y-you... go!" Eli screamed, steam erupting from her head.

Arisa and the driver laughed as the latter closed the bus doors and rushed away. "Wow, you sure are famous, sis."

Eli sent her sister a glare and the two got back into their house. Considering how late they returned, it was past time to sleep, so they went to their bedrooms. Since it was their birthday, Arisa decided to sleep in the same room as her sister. "Y-you sure?" Eli asked.

"W-well... yeah, I guess." Arisa fidgeted with her hands, looking away with her face blushing. "And... well... the party kinda stripped me off my morals so... I..." she struggled to say. Eli frowned for reasons; she had a feeling she knew what Arisa wanted, and she wanted something too. Something wrong. Gulping, she watched her sister fidget more and more. "I kinda... want to... sleep with you, yeah."

"..." Without speaking any words, Eli mentally sighed and pushed her sister down onto the bed. Neither of them were shocked, and instead locked their lips together right away, their intense passion taking over the room and filling it with nothing but their moans. Their tongues wrapped around, hands clutching onto each other's head to be as close to each other as possible. After the long heated kiss of incest, Eli smiled weakly. "A... Arisa... what we're going to do is wrong, but..."

Arisa smiled in return. "I know, sis... our secret, right?"

"Yep." With a sly wink, they resumed their incestuous passion and didn't get any sleep that night.


End file.
